1. Field of the Invention
This patent application concerns a suction unit for hoods, ovens and similar appliances having two or more fans housed in respective adjacent and spaced augers.
This invention concerns a powerful suction unit of the type having a single electric motor driving several fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the suction units of this type currently available on the market, the ends of a shaft on which two fans are splined project from the sides of said motor; each fan consisting of a disk supporting a series of blades having horizontal axis facing the side opposite the motor.
Currently suction units of this kind are provided with a special casing consisting of two separate adjacent augers positioned close against each other; it being provided that the motor driving both fans is flush mounted at the centre of said casing.
Each side of said casing is provided with an opening (or suction inlet) through which the external air is drawn into each auger by the respective fan. Considering that the internal compartment of each auger is separated from the internal compartment of the adjacent auger, it is evident that each auger uses only one air suction inlet: namely the opening on the external side.
Moreover said positioning of the suction inlets is also the reason for which the blades of the two fans of conventional suction units are turned towards the external side of the casing.
It should be remembered in passing that the outlet of each of these conventional augers is provided with a hole through which the air previously drawn through the side inlet is discharged.